


Sexorcism

by gonnagiveashit, kenpipizza, tropical_dream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, forgivethemess, notintendedtoinsultanyone, pleasedontthinkaboutittoomuch, ridiculousshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagiveashit/pseuds/gonnagiveashit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenpipizza/pseuds/kenpipizza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Jisung is a pure boy who hold the teaching of his curch while daniel is his junior who want to introduce him to the earthly pleasureRelay fic, mess guaranteed. enjoy!





	Sexorcism

Jisung spent his entire teenagehood at the church and did a promise to maintain his chastity. At somepoint during college year, he stopped to go to the church because her busy life at college where he also part of student's body. A leader at that.  

However as his remembrance to curch, he maintain the chastity thing and frowned at his peers and dongsaeng who went though the promiscuous stage of college life.  
  
As any college student, Daniel does the same thing, but unlike the others, he have hidden desire for their stoic and naive student body's leader. He went out of his way to get close to him to the extent of becoming part of the organisation. His effort bore fruit as Jisung accept his friendship and started to open up about himself.  
  
Daniel went crazy when he discover that this hyung from the arts and theater university is a virgin and never did a thing with girls or even boys, and he is just pure, so he bet with himself to seduce Jisung and take his virginity.  
  
On the other hand,  Jisung who also learned a thing or two about Daniel, vowed to save Daniel from the devil, because he thinks Daniel's way of life is not a good thing.  
  
"What? Hyung? You've never watch porn before?!" Asked Daniel at one of their night spent at student's body headquarter after a long day of preparing logistic for tommorow's event  
  
"Niel ah, its devil's work, you have to be pure and innocent to live in this world. Didn't you learned anything about it before? You are on the bad side, this is unhealthy and could kill you" Answered Jisung with a soft voice. He feels that as the older one he somehow responsible to guide him and turn Daniel to righteous way.

However it has an opposite effect on the younger one as the more righteous this leader of student body present himself, the more Daniel want to taint him.  
  
"Come on hyung. At least just watch it for your knowledge. How come you tell something is bad if you never knew it?" Taunt daniel with little smile formed on his lips.

Jisung just sighed while shaking his head strongly as if he could get rid whatever daniel just said by doing it.  
  
"You aren't doing it by watching it. The Bible doesn't say anything about watching right??" Pushed daniel further, he dragged his seating position closer to the older one as if he want to corner him.  
  
"Because the priest said, what is wrote by the Lord for us is our only salvation, stop saying bad things!" Finally jisung counter him back a bit stren. He recited  whatever learning he got during his teenage years. That should do something about him, Jisung thought.  
  
However, as if beyond the saving, Daniel pulled up his phone and surfed to one of the porn site bookmarked on his browser.  
  
"Try watch this one hyung, after this I promise I'll never bug you again"  
With a small giggles, he excitingly shoved the phone to the older one as if its just some funny cat video from you*ube. Jisung confused over the way his dongsaeng brought porn to him that its impossible to reject it. He just turned his face to other way even though deep down he really curious as hell  
  
Daniel notice Jisung's hestitation feels even more rallied up  
"Why? its nothing hyung, Unless...you want to do what they do in the video?" He teased him and nudged the older’s arm. A blush formed on jisung's face.  
  
 "O..of course not!...okay I think you got a point. I need to know my enemy before i fight it" Jisung blurted out random comeback. He dont want to be more patronized than he is right now  
  
Daniel ate his lips to hide his smile realizing he managed to finaly push the leader. Juust a bit more  "We could watch the virgin one since it's your first time" He then went back to his phone monitor, scrolling something searching for another video.  
  
"Wha..what is virgin one??" Asked Jisung flustered, eyes shot open.  
  
"The bottom is having sex for the first time, he's trembling so cute" He answered with little chuckles while he searched at the title  
  
_"Just like you hyung_ "  
He whispered inaudibly.  he felt his pant become tight with the imagination of Jisung being the charachter of that porn  
  
"So, yo..you will come with me on the salvation day curch to become pure?" Jisung tried to negotiate his way into this situation. He thought if he sacrifice his purity, he might be able to pull daniel from his dirty way of life.  
  
"Yea I will if I can touch you"

Wrong choice because the kid is a master of manipulation

"Whaaa...This...this isn't healthy Niel-ah...I don't want..this isn't what the Lord request us"

Jisung cant belief what he heard. moreover the stare that his dongsaeng give to him right now somehow making him warm from the inside and he doesn’t understand the reason.  
  
"But hyung, how are you going to convince the other kids to resist the temptation when you don't know what the temptation feels like?" Daniel said as matter of factly. it sound so calm and wise as if some professor trying to help his student understand something.  
  
"O..okay.. It's a good point of view.. Bu.but if I got punished? A..and die?"  
  
"You wont hyung, bcs i'll go slow on you" Daniel smile reassuringly, he close his distance with jisung and hold his arm "It'll feel so good you'd wish you knew it sooner" whisper him in a low voice. He knew he already win  
  
Jisung is fighting with himself and still he is slowly accepting Daniel's words and wondering that maybe its not that bad as his mind made it to be. He only knew temptation and sex from other's people teaching and book. And if college ever taught him something, practical experience is as if not more important.

Finally Jisung agreed to daniel's proposal.

Jisung didnt know whats make him feel something and what cause the discomfort growing inside his pants : The hot male-male intercourse scene happening on the screen he hold on his hand or the fact that Daniel, who made him sat on his lap, keep touching his body the whole time.

At first it felt a bit ticklish, barely, and theres other unexplainable feeling that keep building up. The younger one slides his hands under his shirt and touches  his sides, his belly and his torso while his lips busy kissing and licking the back of his neck and his shoulder.

He jolted and clutched the phone stronger as if hold for dear life when he feels the hands playing with his nipples.

What’s this feelings? He never knew it.  Its neither painful nor uncomfortable. Its somehow…addictive?

The younger one just smirked listening to the muffeld gasps and moans from the poor confused hyung. He decided to take it to the next phase.   

"Ni..niel ah" Jisung He said when he realize a hand slipped under the elastic waist of his sweat pants, brazenly smear his legth with his precum.

"Shh.." He whispered holding the back of his neck so it wont turned away while sniffing his shoulder "Just concentrate on the movie hyung, it will be over soon"

"Y...yeah" Jisung comply. The scene gearing into the climax as the top pounding the bottom harder. At the same time daniel stroke Jisung's semi hardened legths until he come  
  
Jisung thought he would die and go to heaven

 

 

After that night,  Jisung start struggling with wet dreams over the next few weeks until he couldn't take it anymore. Why evil deed taste like heaven? He then decided to look for the younger one for answer. He justified himself that he need to research more about this so called temptation

The next day he asked to meet daniel and begged him  to teach him more. Not because he wasn't satisfied of course, but because if he didnt do this, he might went crazy over his body yearning for something he cant comprehends.  
  
  
"It's haunting me in my dreams niel..why? I can't stop thinking about it. Have I been posessed?" He asked desperately.   
  
Daniel look at him from head to toe like a lion enjoying the sight of his prey. He couldn't belief that this hyung is so pure and clueless about nature of a human desire. He need to teach him more, but  He dont want to share, he shall be his first and only one and don't want him to learn from anything and anyone  
  
"Dont worry, I'll exorcize it for you hyung"  
  
Daniel become a possessive as he imagine having someone learning everything only from him

 

 

  
"Ah niel help I'm going crazy. What is this?" Jisung perched on all four on top of the bed crying tears of pleasure. his clothing already on the floor while daniel behind him, prepping his hole and incited the older's arousal by grazing on his every sensitive spots he learnt from the night before 

  
"just relax hyung. This is just beggining. I'll safe you...over and over again. Relax and I'll bring you to paradise" Daniel smirking while playing with his back and front  
  
"Just follow what I say" Whispered daniel again as the older one trying to muffles his moans and cries.

 

Jisung feels niel's fingers in him, nudging at places he never knew could feel so good. He doesn't ever want him to stop  
  
"Niel I can't, something coming out"  
  
"Good boy, just let it out"  
  
"No niel I'll go crazy"  
  
"Come on now hyung, let it out and it'll go away" Daniel turned his hyung's body facing him. he bring down the older's bottom that's dripping from all the preparation he did into his hardened cock.  
  
"I'm scared niel" Cries jisung as he feels the head slowly entering his hole  
  
"Trust me hyung" Daniel groan while plunge the rest of his legth into him. he slowly rocking his hips and accelerate it as the gasps and moans coming out from the older become louder.  
  
Jisung feels his inside torn, his body played by every graze and touch of the tips of the younger's finger. His mouth overmehelmed by the play of his tongue.

"So ...something is coming out niel"  
  
"Yes hyung, that the devil inside you" murmured daniel, didnt care with what he say doesnt make any sense as he chase his own pleasure wrapped inside the sweet warm hole of the older one. He have been dreaming about it the whole time

"Let it out, so you can see  god" He somehow become imaginative as he aroused.  
  
"Ahhh nieeelll....Dont stop please"

Jisung now totally out of his world as he shamelessly cries and moans  
  
"Ahh Niel, please take satan away from me"

  
"It's comiiinnnnggggg ahhhhhhhh"  
  
And Daniel continues plunging into him. Extending his orgasm  
  
"Ahh niel stop! Stop I'm going crazy"  
  
Daniel don't want to stop now it feels so good for him. However he had plan and that plan required him to have some self control.

  
  
Suddenly daniel stops his movement while still buried inside the older one.  
  
Jisung starts whining at the sudden loss of pleasure. He wriggled his hips trying to catch bits of pleasure that suddenly dissapear  
  
"Niel...."  
  
Jisung whines  
  
  
"Why hyung, you told me to stop didn't you?" Answered daniel, smirking  
  
"I'm just being a good dongsaeng and listening to you"  
  
He planted kisses down his chest. Nibbling and sucking on his nipples  
  
Jisung was going crazy. He knew it was wrong But it felt so good that He didn't want it to stop  
  
He wanted more  
  
"Please niel" He cries  
  
"Please what hyung?" Daniel teased slowly gyrating his hips  
  
"Ahhhh.... Nieeelll"

"You gotta tell me or I won't know"

"Niel.... Please....Don't stop"

"Don't stop what hyung?"  
  
"Just...." He wiggled his hips "pleease.."  
  
"Please what?" Asked daniel smirking while his nipples on his mouth  
  
"Please... Fuck me niel"  
  
"With pleasure hyung"  
  
Daniel continue pounding into him even more harder this time, Jisung almost seeing white as suddenly waves of violent pleasure overcome his body and his mind.

"Ah..N…Niell ahn.. sa..save me..i dont want to die" He dont even understand what he said with his own mouth anymore.

"Don't worry hyung I'll chase the devil away...Just only look at me" blurted daniel as breathless as him  
  
"I'll protect you"  
  
"Ahhn...ho.. how..?" Whispered jisung between pants. His eyes shut closed.  
  
He growled on the older's ear " I'm gonna cum in you thats how"

The husky sound of whisper turned jisung into overdrive and heightened his arousal if its even possible.

"I'm going cum hyung. Take all of it in you"  Daniel said before he groaned as he feels his climax .  
  
"Yes niel, please give it to me" Jisung cried while locking his legs behind Daniel's waist bringing him deeper.  
  
Jisung bites on daniel's shoulder muffled his cries of pleasure while he feels warm liquid sprayed within him, filled his hole.

"Ahh I can feel Niel ah, am I free from the devil now?"  
  
"Yes hyung..you are free know" Daniel said while catching his breath, face burried on the older's neck  as he close his eyes enjoying the warm sticky feeling of release between their groins. God, thats felt soo good he wonders why he didnt do this earlier.  
  
"Hyung, everytime you feel the devil in you, tell me for me to exorcise you. Only me can do that" He continue while smirking. He didnt even try to hide the mocking tone of his words, knowing his hyung will take it to the heart regardless.  
  
"Yes, i will. Jisung says breathless after riding down the orgasm. His face flushed and his hair messed up. "Thank you niel, you are my savior" He reached the younger ones and kiss his lips gently. Nibbling on the lips before drowning his face into the the comfort of his wide chest.

 

* * *

 

 

EPILOUGE

 

2 days later:  
  
"Niel help it came in my dreams again last night! Why is it still haunting me?!"  
  
When in actual fact it's just his body releasing all the hormones pent up from 28 years of staying virgin  
  
"The devil will always try to possess you hyung. The exorcism need to be done regularly. Luckily I am the only one with enough power to do it. Dont worry, i got ur back" he pat the older's bottom as if it didnt clear enough.  
  
"O-okay.. I got it.. I...I'll.. Should I live with you?" asked jisung seriously.  
  
"Yes lets do that" Daniel licked his lips imagining various things he want to try on his hyung. 

Now really his and only his alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, thats it, a complete smutvaganza fic you should not learn anything from it.  
> Comment and kudos appreciated! ^_^


End file.
